


Yu(u)ki

by noknockback



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noknockback/pseuds/noknockback
Summary: "Hey, Yuuki."Shibayama glances up at him again, both eyebrows raised in a curious manner.Kuguri makes a sweeping gesture at the scene before them."Look at all the yuki."
Relationships: Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Yu(u)ki

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting this in 2020 but the date is set to when it was intended to be posted (for kugushiba day)   
> also fun fact: i made this account just to post this fic but ended up not doing so until now, after finding it buried in the notes of my old phone
> 
> and yes the word count is intentional

Shibayama should've known not to trust him. He was known to be sneaky and have ulterior motives behind his innocent-seeming plans. But when he suggested going out for a walk to admire the freshly-fallen snow, the offer was too tempting to give up. 

So when Kuguri started to do it, Shibayama instantly regretted agreeing to his request.

It was surprising at first, since Kuguri had never called him that before.

"Yuuki."

The addressed boy looks over to the taller boy, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes?" 

It's miniscule, so he misses the smirk that appears on Kuguri's lips for a moment. 

"Sorry, nothing."

Shibayama frowns, huffing a cloud of breath through the air, but thinks nothing of it. Perhaps Kuguri just wanted to say his name? He shrugs the thought off, glancing around to take in the white world around him.

It remains silent between them for a while, the two of them both there and not at the same time, lost in their own sea of thoughts. Occasionally, Shibayama glances up at Kuguri, wondering what he's looking at, only to meet the taller’s own stare. Their eye contact breaks when either of them quickly cast their gaze elsewhere, but a sense of disappointment hits Shibayama; he wants to continue staring into Kuguri's dark brown eyes and let himself get lost in their depths. 

Several moments pass, and it happens again. 

"Hey, Yuuki." 

(He finds that he quite likes hearing his name said in Kuguri's voice.)

Shibayama glances up at him again, both eyebrows raised in a curious manner. Kuguri's lips stretch thinly and the corner of his mouth curls up into a smirk, and he tentatively rests an arm around Shibayama, leaning down near his ear. And then, with one arm stretched out to make a sweeping gesture at the scene in front of them, he says it.

"Look at all the yuki."

Shibayama looks confused for a moment. He then faces Kuguri, an undecipherable expression plastered on his face. "Excuse me?"

Kuguri tries again, no longer trying to hide his smile. "There's so much yuki, can't you see?"

Shibayama stops in his tracks, a blank look on his face, and Kuguri continues walking forward, feeling slightly nervous as to what he other boy would do. Retaliate? Make a joke back out of his name?

The answer: a sudden, cold feeling on the back of his head. That's right, Shibayama has just thrown a snowball at him. 

"Revenge," the shorter boy mutters under his breath, grinning sadistically. "Revenge!" Kuguri curses under his breath and starts running. From what he's heard from Shibayama's teammates, the boy was savage when it came to snowball fights, and Kuguri doesn’t want to experience that. (Maybe he should’ve thought twice about making a joke out of Shibayama's name…)

Leaning down to scoop a large handful of snow from the sidewalk, Shibayama presses it together, forming an out-of-shape snowball (let's face it, making perfect one isn't possible in such a short moment) and hurls it at Kuguri, with quite some strength given his small stature.

Kuguri continues to run. 

Though he doesn't give up the chance to bend down and scoop some snow for himself to throw at Shibayama, who dodges it swiftly. He almost brings his arms forward to receive it, until he remembers this isn’t volleyball.

This continues for quite some time, Kuguri some distance ahead of Shibayama, both of them exchanging throws that don’t quite make the mark. 

It stops only once they move off the sidewalk onto the thick layer of snow that covers the once lush expanse of grass. Kuguri manages to get Shibayama right bang splat on his chest, and the small boy stumbles back, attempting to catch his footing but failing as the snow piles up behind his foot and causes him to lose his balance. 

He lets out a "shit!", arms instinctively stretching out behind him to soften his fall, and tumbles to the ground, sinking into the layers of snow. 

He’s enveloped by the snow, feeling the cold slowly seep through his thick winter clothing and melt at where his socks are. He wants to get up and continue their fight, but hears crunching as Kuguri trudges through the snow towards him.  _ Perhaps he can get in a surprise attack before getting up. _

Quickly forming a plan in his mind, Shibayama discreetly gathers snow in his left hand, hidden from Kuguri's view, opening and closing it to form his weapon.

The taller boy reaches Shibayama's fallen form, and the latter can see Kuguri look over him, his arm stretched out to help Shibayama up. He sits up and clasps his hand around Kuguri's, still keeping his left hand hidden, and pulls himself up with the other boy's help. 

What he doesn't expect is to be pulled up so roughly— wait, why isn’t Kuguri letting go of his hand? And is that Kuguri's hand holding Shibayam's own left arm against his body? Is—

Before Shibayama can start a new train of thought to process what's happening, Kuguri leans in. Their noses touch for just a split second and Shibayama's eyes widen, because he knows what's happening now, but Kuguri gives him no more time to think because immediately there is a warmth that engulfs Shibayama's mouth, a hand moving from his left arm to his neck, tilting his head to capture more of his lips.

Kuguri pulls away eventually but stays close to him, letting their foreheads touch as he breathes out a waft of air. Shibayama is stiff, his eyes still wide, exhaling slowly as he takes it all in. 

Did Kuguri just stop his plan  _ and _ manage to kiss him? How mean of him...

His mouth turns downward into a pout, the snowball in his hand having dropped somewhere on the group during the kiss, and leans forward to bury his face in Kuguri's chest. A chilly breeze blows behind him, but his cheeks remain warm.

He presumes that it was finally time that they kissed, though. Everyone, including the both of them, are aware of their mutual romantic feelings for each other, but neither had bothered to actually confess until now. Was that even a confession? Shibayama supposes it is, given Kuguri's lazy personality.

He feels the larger boy push him away light and tilt his chin to meet his eyes, Shibayama blushing when he sees the mirth in his expression. Kuguri lets his lips curl up into a small smile while looking slightly nervous at the same time. 

He exhales once, takes a deep breath, and opens his mouth to speak. 

"I like you. A lot. Go out with me?"

Shibayama can't help but laugh softly, biting his lip to stifle it, and nods his head while his lips stretch into a grin. He buries his face in Kuguri's jacket once again, a warm feeling spreading all over his insides, happy to finally hear those words from the boy himself.

Kuguri leans beside Shibayama's ear, whispering, "Say it, please." The shorter grins and leans up, his eyes sparkling with glee as he murmurs, "Of course. I like you a lot, too." 

The words cause Kuguri's face to heat up even though they were said on his request, and he leans down to capture Shibayama's lips once again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if it wasn't clear:
> 
> shibayama's name is yuuki (勇気／ゆうき)  
> snow in japanese is yuki (雪／ゆき)


End file.
